Another wizard
by Eklastelxwar
Summary: Durante los años que Harry Potter estuvo en el colegio no fue el único en tener aventuras, el era sólo un mago más entre todos esos chicos pero su vida y obras quedarán grabadas en las mentes que le conocieron... Estas son las aventuras de Banry Darling.


Es otra aburrida mañana en tu cama , no tienes nada más que hacer que ver el techo blanco de tu cuarto, a lo mucho te entretienes con esa araña cruzando el techo con aire despreocupado hasta llegar a tu lámpara colgante.

\- hoy es lunes- murmuras fastidiado de la vida, pero luego recuerdas que son vacaciones y tomas un suspiro más relajado ya que no tenías nada de que preocuparte esa mañana. Te diste la vuelta en tu cama y mirabas tu mochila arrumbada en la esquina con tu nombre pintado con marcador permanente.

Tu nombre tan peculiar ( rarito decían los maestros) Banry estaba también escrito en casi todas tus cosas pues eras alguien muy descuidado y tendías a perderlas con facilidad, con once años eras todo un caso perdido según tu linda mami.

Pronto Se escucho como tu puerta estaba siendo golpeada con fuerza, un golpe, otro golpe. efectivamente tu madre se percató que es lunes y no tienes clases ya que te esta jodiendo para que hagas el mandado.

\- ya voy~

Los golpes en tu puerta siguen .

-que ya voy!

Con cada golpe repetido parecía que esa dulce mujer que es tu progenitora quería tirar la puerta.

\- doña chui no se va a ir del mercado mujer! Mira que el limón anda barato pero no es para tanto!.-reíste para tus adentros al acordarte que tu madre enloquecía por los descuentos, cuando abrieras la puerta lo más seguro es que tendría su chancla en la mano por pasarte de fresco.

Pero aquello no era lo que esperabas al abrir la puerta. Terror eso era la descripción gráfica de la cara de tu dulce madre quien asustada te abrazo cuando la dejaste pasar,temiste lo peor.

\- madre chula , no me diga que doña Francisca ya se dio cuenta que su marido te da más barato el tomate.

\- Banry ... Vístete y mete todo lo que puedas en tu maleta nos vamos ya!.

-no madre, eso te pasa por coqueta. Recién voy a entrar a secundaria y no quiero tener que mudarme de nuevo, sea macha y muestre cara con doña ...

En ese momento tu madre te sujetó el rostro y viste directo a esos brillantes ojos castaños que tu heredaste de ella.

-hijo no es eso, recuerdas que te conté algo sobre tu padre.

\- que era un extranjero bueno para nada ,pero que la tenía tremenda...

-eso no!... Espera donde escuchaste eso?!.

\- pues fíjese que habla mucho cuando esta pasada de copas en los quince de la Yomara.

Sólo por gracia de al saber quien es que tu madre no te había tirado los dientes en ese momento, pero duro poco la tranquilidad por que desde el pasillo que conectaba a la sala se escucho los pasos ajenos de alguien.

\- deja de ser tan cobarde y dile al mocoso la verdad - una voz bien conocida por la morena y pechugona de tu madre se hizo presente, como de película de terror una mujer de cabello largó,Rubio y vestida de forma ridícula hizo acto de presencia, tu como buen hijo te pones en medio para tratar de poner terreno entre aquella mujer y tu mamá.

\- lo que sea que hizo mi mama no fue su culpa , si no de su marido señora- le contestaste a la desconocida pero No te intimida por mucho que tu mami este aterrada abrazándote.

\- Mocoso esto no es un lío de "esos" aún que sí me comprueba lo libertina que es esa muggle.

Esta rubia te estaba fastidiando , no sabías que era mugre o mugle pero sonaba a insulto y no querías ponerte picante , no ahora.

\- en ese caso con todo respeto vaya a chingar a su madre.- Eres el rey del tacto, por favor que te den un aplauso y te hagan mole y el zapateado.

\- vaya forma de crianza te dio tu madre, así saludas a tu familia?.

Justo en ese momento dejas salir un suspiro , no sabías para donde acabaría esto, con cierto desdén observas a la rubia con fuerte acento extranjero y tratas de mirar a tu mami por respuestas que no son dichas.

\- entonces no asuste a mi mama si tiene intenciones de "saludar" .

Cinco minutos después tu supuesta "familia" se sentó en tu escritorio mirando agriamente tus cosas dentro de tu pequeño cuarto color rojo .

\- no me sorprende que no te encontráramos sí tu madre te mantuvo bien escondido en esta pocilga.

Odiabas a esta mujer no llevaban ni diez minutos y ya la querías matar o sacar de una patada de tu casa, el teléfono estaba abajo así que tendrías que distraerla para poder pedir ayuda a alguien.

\- señora- quizás si le tirabas ese Calcetín sucio alado tuyo podría quedar noqueada lo suficiente para escapar y llamar a la policía.

\- señorita.

\- (hay tiene cara de ser todo menos eso) señorita...En el llegado casó que pudiéramos ser familia solo supongo del lado de mi padre ...por que es más vieja que mi madre? Es la tía metíche o que es mi abuela?.

\- primero háblame con respeto mocoso , y ojalá fuera mentira ,pero hace dos semanas , ah!, no entiendo por que tuve que venir, Charles es su abogado.

\- no entiendo que ocurre, pero ya le dije hace tiempo a su"Gente "que no quería nada de ustedes, yo mantengo perfectamente a mi hijo - dijo Miriam que al fin había salido de su miedo y enfrentaba a esa mujer que parecía fastidiada .

\- o claro que veo que mantienes a al niño , pero hace dos semanas a muerto mi padre y su último deseo fue ...

\- muerto? , mama de que habla esta gringa?.

\- Banry hablamos ... De tu padre, el no era precisamente normal...está mujer de acá es su hija, es tu hermana .

Lo último que supiste es que el suelo tenía un curioso sonido cuando tu cabeza rebotaba en el. Te habías desmayado pues justo cuando tu madre iba a continuar aquella rubia había sacado algo de su chaqueta verde vómito ( rogabas que no hubiera sido una pistola) y tu habías caído al suelo .

Al despertar tu cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de tu madre, sabías a la perfección que donde estaban no era tu casa.

-/-/-/-

\- ma...- te ardia la garganta como si no hubieras tomado agua en días.

\- todo esta bien mi niño, no te asustes- tu madre tenía una sonrisa cariñosa de esas que te daba cuando un ruido raro aparecía en tu ventana por las noches.

Abrías los ojos y notaste que el lugar donde estaban tenía un olor similar a humedad , pero decidiste centrarte en una pequeña criatura que limpiaba una esquina con la lengua. Era cómo una bola rosa que saltaba y seguía tratando de devorar las pelusas.

Pronto un ruido estruendoso te movió de lugar , tu madre en todo momento no te soltó , después de todo ella parecía estar familiarizada con lo que ocurría.

\- Banry - susurro tu madre con mucho cuidado como sí creyera que alguien podría escucharlos, trataste de mover tu mano, pero fue inútil ya que tu cuerpo estaba adormilado.

\- mama- solo una palabra salió de tu boca ,pero justo cuando tenías intenciones de preguntar tu madre te lo impidió.

\- Banry por un tiempo tu y mama van a estar separados, victoria te llevara a estudiar aún lugar donde vas a estar seguro y bien alimentado- mientras tu madre trataba de explicarte sólo podías ver las gruesas lágrimas que luchaba por no dejar caer.- podrás verme en vacaciones y escribirme cartas todo el tiempo!, recuerda que mami te ama desde el comienzo y hasta el final - dijo ya no aguantando las lágrimas.

La confusión que tenías al principio fue remplazada por un horrible dolor en el pecho, recordabas ligeramente algo parecido que te había dicho cuando te dejo encargado hace mucho tiempo para irse a en esta ocasión no pareciera que volvería a haber un reencuentro como en el pasado.

Aquella odiosa mujer rubia llego de la nada tras el horrible sonido de la puerta de madera abriéndose y con aire imponente jalo a tu madre de tu lado, estabas asustado más que nada por que no sabías que le podían hacer a tu mamá

Pero aquella mujer rubia no estaba sola, la acompañaba un hombre vestido de forma vistosa con un abrigo morado.

-bueno, se parece mucho a su madre, pero puedo ver ese aire de Alphonse en el, incluso ese gestó de asco...- el curioso hombre de tupido bigote y sonrisa de santa claus carraspeo notando que tu le querías matar con los ojos.

\- lamento esto, que grosero soy. Mi nombre es Charles McStorn abogado del difunto señor Darling ...

El silencio permaneció en esa habitación incomodando al regordete hombre quien nervioso aún tenía la mano tendida a ti, por supuesto que cuando tu madre se alejó de tu lado a puras penas lograste sentarte en aquella cama.

\- victoria querida, el chico habla inglés verdad? Por qué me estaría viendo absolutamente ridículo que le hablará en un idioma que no maneja.- la rubia mujer chasqueo la lengua .

\- puedo entenderle ... Sólo un poco- dejaste sorprendido y aliviado al hombre, por primera vez agradecías esas estúpidos cursos de inglés que el tarado ex novio de tu madre te pago hace un año atrás para que dejarás de hacerles mal tercio en sus citas.

\- excelente , excelente joven Darling.

\- levantaste la ceja confundido, no sabias muy bien que pensar que el don tan confianzudo te andaba diciendo cariño a la primera.

\- el chico aún no tiene el apellido, sólo tiene el materno...

\- entonces se complicaron las cosas, el chico solo debe tomar el apellido de su padre pero no nos asegura que sea el.

\- por las fotos en su oficina es la misma mujer, pero pudo haberse acostado con cualquiera.

ya era el colmo para ti. Deslizaste tu mano y jalaste el cabello de la rubia mujer que con tan poco cuidado se había acercado a ti , te reíste de forma perversa pues tenías la suerte que aquella mujer tenía el cabello exageradamente largo.

\- sueltame maldito salvaje- grito victoria asustada . Tu madre desde pequeño te enseño que no debías molestar a las niñas y mucho menos golpearlas , pero al fin y al cabo ya estabas en tu límite .te sacaban de tu casa, alejaban a tu madre de ti y ahora la insultaban de esa forma tan repugnante...

-tu cállate victoria que no me tienes contento-fue lo que salió de tus labios . El amable abogado se sorprendió de la frase y la rubia dejo de luchar de tu agarre de cabello.

La soltaste al ver que se te quedaron viendo como sí fueras una atracción de circo.

\- santas babosas verdes!- exclamo el señor McStorn quitándose el sombrero amarillo pollito-es igualito, igualito válgame dios...

La rubia estaba roja hasta las orejas, se marchó de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

\- vete y ponte a lloriquear solterona!- fue lo que derramo el vaso, quizás fuese la razón por la que se escucho un alarido de furia .

\- y no me arrepiento... He tratado a muchas doña juanas como para dejarme- aquello lo dijo solo en español, el pobre hombre de bigote lo miro confundido, pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- es sorprendente , los genes de el viejo Alphonse son fuertes, que digo son de acero.

\- como sea, me va a decir que esta pasando?.

\- tienes un modo muy brusco al hablar muchacho.

\- claro que lo tengo! Yo no sabía inglés hasta hace un año, pero claro que va a saber usted si sólo es un hombre gordo que no deja de preguntarme cosas como sí yo fuera el adulto aquí!.

\- definitivamente tienes el carácter de tu padre.

\- ahora Imagínese como es mi abuelo Roberto, ese hombre hizo llorar a un mecánico brazos de espartano.

\- bueno, será mejor que dejemos de lado esta conversación y nos centremos en lo importante.

\- al fin.

\- como le dije soy abogado de su padre el señor Alphonse Darling que falleció hace unas semanas. Y como esta estipulado en su testamento usted debe heredar sus vienes.

\- vaya, vaya y es por eso que la señora victoria está tan enojada? Por qué yo herede todo y ella ni un centavo?-Sonreíste con ironía, no tenías realmente interés en los detalles dramáticos del por que te heredo algo un hombre des obligado y desconocido... Y también el hecho de este dramático secuestró salido de una novela barata.

\- victoria también heredo de su padre, pero fue antes de que el muriera y al parecer se sorprendió que tras su muerte tu nombre apareciera y el de tu madre, como usted es el único heredero varón que dio... Pues el pidió que al cumplir 11 años fuera educado en su antiguo colegio, y viviera como es su verdadera naturaleza.

\- naturaleza?- cuestionaste al abogado- el hombre quiere que ande por allí desnudo?.

\- si,digo no, no hablo en ese contexto. como todo un mago, el deseaba que viviera como un mago.

-como un mago?, acaso me esta bromeando?, apenas puedo hacer el truco de donde quedo la bolita.

-creo que no nos estamos entendiendo...

\- claramente no.

\- sabía usted que es mago?, que puede hacer magia?.

\- señor creo que le a dado duro la vejez.

-/:/:::::/:/:::

Pasaron casi veinte minutos para que el abogado te explicara que la magia existía, obviamente te lo tuvo que demostrar ya que eras un jovencito muy escéptico, ni en santa claus creías como ejemplo .

\- entonces mi padre estaba metido en ritos locos y eso.

\- ritos?, no creo... emm.

\- llámeme Banry , le será más fácil señor.

-Banry quizás tenga el concepto de la magia muy errado , pero créame que tengo toda la seguridad al decirle que es un mago.

\- pero nunca he hecho nada fantástico, excepto comer el atún especial de la cafetería de mi escuela, sobrevivir debe ser un milagro.

\- eres un mago.déjeme contarle que hace apenas esta mañana cuando logramos moverlo a esta habitación una pobre lechuza dio viaje redondo para poder localizarlo y traerle esto.- el mayor sacó de su bolsillo una carta, un sobre amarillento con letras verdes que traía escrito.

"Señor Barnaby Villalobos.

Departamento 12c, calle reforma , Estado de México."

\- wow , quien sea que lo mando si que tiene mucho que decirme, el sobré parece apunto de reventar.

\- es la carta de aceptación de hogwarts. Fue aceptado en este colegio por que lleva sangre inglesa en sus venas.- la cara del hombre era de felicidad pura, como el de un abuelo viendo a su nieto por primera vez.

\- bueno eso es nuevo, normalmente mi madre dice que tengo atole en las venas.- abriste el sobré mirando con detenimiento el sello de cera, tu nunca habías recibido una carta, tal vez una tarjeta postal, pero nunca una carta como aquella.

\- disculpe, puede entrar aquí mi madre?,me gustaría hablar con ella...

\- la señora Villalobos?, enseguida le are pasar. Después de todo es un momento para compartir con su familia.

-gracias.

El viejo señor McStorn te observo antes de salir de la habitación en busca de tu madre, realmente parecía un poco triste al observar tu figura de perfil.

\- realmente tienes el mismo aire melancólico de tu padre- murmuro, tuvo la certeza que no le escuchaste pues tanto tu como el difunto señor Darling ignoraban a todos cuando leían.

:::::;;;;;

Mucho gusto! Es mi primera historia después de mucho tiempo, quizás no sea tanto mi avance sí hablamos de ortografía y dicción pero les aseguró una buena risa, esta historia lo escribí con mucho cariño pensando como sería el mundo mágico a través de los ojos de este chico.

Si les gusto háganme lo saber (me disculpo de antemano por los horrores ortográficos)

Bye bye


End file.
